Kaito Kuroba
Kaito Kuroba (黒羽 快斗 Kuroba Kaito?) is the main character in the manga franchise Magic Kaito, and a recurring character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Kaito is the current Kaito Kid. Kaito is a second-year student at Ekoda High School Class 2-B alongside his childhood friend Aoko Nakamori, the witch Akako Koizumi, and transfer student detective Saguru Hakuba. Kaito discovers his father's identity as the original Kaitou Kid after eight years following his death thanks to a secret room inside his house as well as talking with his father's attendant and friend, Konosuke Jii. Wanting to pick up where Jii left off, Kaito continues to be Kaitou Kid in an effort to lure out his father's murderers by making Kid a world-famous thief once again. It isn't until the Blue Birthday heist that the murderers appear and reveal that they are searching for the doublet red-coloured gem Pandora, said to shed tears of immortality during the passing of a particular comet. Upon realizing the organization's aim and that his father was killed for his refusal to aid them in retrieving Pandora, Kaito vows as Kaitou Kid to find the Pandora gem first and shatter it into pieces. Implied in Detective Conan chapter 733, Kaito may have a family relation with the thief Phantom Lady. Personality According to Hakuba's analysis during his search for Kaitou Kid's identity, Kaito is 174 cm (5'8") tall, weighs 58 kg (128 lbs), and is blood type 'B'. Kaito as his normal self seems to be rather popular in school although he tends to get in trouble with the ladies, particularly Aoko, for flipping up their skirts or peeking on them in the locker room. He loves to demonstrate his magic tricks and share them with others and hates to see people upset. Kaito seems to be quite good at many things, including skiing, but (much to Aoko's amusement) cannot ice skate or play snooker. Although he hasn't demonstrated it while dressed as Kaitou Kid, Kaito has an extreme fear of fish (ichthyophobia) to the point where he freaks out seeing Aoko wearing fish-print underwear one day. Relationships analysis * Kaito Kuroba and Akako Koizumi Since Akako's first appearance in Volume 1, she's attempted to get Kaito to fall head over heels for her using whatever means necessary, including using a voodoo doll and hurting him in the process. Akako's obsession with Kaito comes from Kaitou Kid, whom she realizes is Kaito, being the only man on Earth able to resist her. Despite Akako injuring Kaito during their first confrontation, Kaito as Kid behaves like a complete gentleman and encourages Akako to be herself in order to get someone to like her instead of forcing them through witchcraft. Akako grows to have great concern for Kaito as evidenced by her warning Kaito against going to a heist and later assisting Kaitou Kid to escape safely from the heist that she had foreseen him being captured at. In Volume 2, Akako openly states she likes Kaito in front of Aoko. * Kaito Kuroba and Saguru Hakuba The relationship between Hakuba and Kaito is a rather tense one; since Hakuba convinced himself early on that Kaito was instead Kid, and during the first few volumes he's constantly throwing out offhand comments that show his suspicion. However, later on in the manga, we have a small scene where Hakuba calls Kaito from Paris in order to give him some information on 'Chat Noir', a dangerous, fellow gem thief trying to outshine Kid. Though Kaito continues to vehemently deny being Kid, Hakuba gives him the information anyways, ending the conversation with, "Do your best at least. I don't want to see you lose to anyone before I capture you myself". Whether or not that was his actual motive, or if he was merely concerned for Kaito's well being, is unknown.